Lesson Learned
by prentissfan
Summary: Hermione has been hiding something big from everyone when Snape finds out whats going on how does she react and how far does she go to protect her secret. Set during Order of The Phoenix.


**My first Harry Potter Fanfic so be kind. This is set during Order of The Phoenix so enjoy and pleaseeeeeeee review :)**

It was pitch black in the restricted section of the library except for the beam of light coming from Hermione's lamp. Here she was hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak searching through the restricted section. Whenever she heard the slightest of sounds she'd hide the lamp under the cloak and hold her breath.

Of course she was over reacting to these sounds she heard but it was Hermione she wasn't used to breaking the rules so she took great care trying not to get caught. She had been there a good hour and still hadn't found what she was looking for. Hermione was sure she had read about a glamour charm that lasted for just over a month, she was getting sick of performing her basic glamour charm every week.

If it wasn't for that bloody git she wouldn't have to use the charm in the first place. Draco Malfoy had been exercising his hate for mud bloods on Hermione for about 4 months now. He'd beat her almost every night on her way back from the library, Hermione was a very bright girl but she knew she could tell no one.

Harry and Ron would easily kill him and get them expelled or worse sent to Azkaban and if she told a professor Draco would be expelled and Daddy would kick up a big fuss with the Ministry and within a matter of hours Draco would be back in Hogwarts like nothing had happened. Of course she'd try fighting back but Draco had learned some very nasty and dark spells that would weaken Hermione drastically.

Just as she put the last useless book away her cloak was ripped off her.

"Out for a stroll Ms Granger?"

It was Snape. Of all professors to catch her it would have to be that cold rigid man.

"I don't know have you realised Ms Granger but the Restricted Section is called Restricted for a reason." Snape barked at her.

"I'm sorry sir." Hermione looked down at her shoes she didn't want to see his nasty black eyes giving her a look of death.

Snape grabbed the last book she had put away just moments before he caught her.

"Advanced Charms." Snape was quite confused.

"And why would you be reading such a book Ms Granger? Tell me what is the golden trio planning now another great way to find out things that insufferable little brats like yourself should know nothing about?"

"There is no plan sir." Hermione replied quietly.

"So then tell me Granger why you would sneak out and come to the library looking for advanced charms? You three are up to something and I will find out one way or another."

"But honestly sir this has nothing to do with Ron and Harry." Hermione wanted to get back to her dorm before Snape said anything else, so she edged slightly towards the door of course Snape noticed and within seconds he used his wand to slam the door shut.

"I see you're in a hurry to leave. Let me be clear about this I don't know what you are up to but if an incident occurs with the use of a charms spell I will know who to look for. Understand?" Snape said harshly.

"Yes sir."

"Also 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor and if I catch you sneaking around the castle after hours again I will deduct 20 points and inform the headmaster." And with a swish of his cloak he strutted out of the library.

Hermione picked up Harry's cloak and started walking back to the dorm. It was so unfair why should Draco be allowed to disregard almost every rule at Hogwarts and get away with it while Hermione suffered.

Imagine if she had told Snape why she was really looking through advanced charm books. She wondered if he would actually believe her. But Hermione doubted that very much he was generally nasty to her in potions but maybe that was just because she was a Gryffindor.

There were a lot of rumours why Snape really hated Gryffindor students more than any other house, the most common and obvious rumour being that Snape was a death eater and "the chosen one" to kill he who must not be named is a Gryffindor but Hermione had also heard other things about him.

When Hermione reached her dorm she threw herself onto her bed and shut her eyes until she drifted off into her own dream world.

She was awoken by Ron sometime during the night. He tore her out of the bed.

"Ron what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Something's wrong with Harry." Slowly Ron pointed his finger to the corner of the room where a sweaty and exhausted looking Harry was barely standing.

Hermione ran over to him.

"Harry what's happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's Ron's Dad something's happened to him I... I don't know who did it but he's hurt he needs help." Harry choked the words out.

"Come on Ron we need to bring him to Dumbledore."

After a few minutes they were outside Dumbledore's office knocking on the door. He opened only to be shocked at the sight he saw before him.

"Come in children. What has happened?" Dumbledore had great sincerity in his voice.

After Professor McGonagall was called Harry explained everything he had seen. Everyone but McGonagall and Dumbledore seemed confused as to what was going on. Harry was so frustrated that at one point he demanded answers from Dumbledore by raising his voice something that Harry rarely ever did.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" Harry barked at Dumbledore.

Just as he shouted Snape walked in extremely confused as to what was going on.

"You called for me headmaster."

"Yes Severus it is very important it cannot wait even until morning."

Next thing Hermione knew she was being dragged down the stairs to the potions room by the wrist. Her and Harry needed to be taught the skill of Occlumency as it appeared there was a connection between the Dark Lord and Harry's mind.

It was obvious to Hermione why she had to learn Occlumency as well, after all whatever Harry got up to she was usually involved in also if the Dark Lord was to take her captive he would see whatever plans they had. Ron would be receiving his lessons after Christmas as he was to return home to see his Father.

"You wait out here Ms Granger one student at a time." Snape grabbed Harry and pulled him inside to the potions room.

Hermione had read up on Occlumency before but she didn't know a lot about it. She knew that Snape would be trying to look into her mind it was a case of how far he would look. She sat nervously on an old wooden chair outside his office. She felt as if she were going to throw up the sight of that man made her blood boil and now he would have the opportunity to look inside her mind.

Hermione heard Harry's struggle inside. It had been an hour and it seemed the two of them were having no luck. She could hear Harry begging for Snape to stop. In the end he gave up and the door swung open.

"Our lessons will continue tomorrow Potter." Snape said as he pushed Harry out the door.

"Take a seat Granger." Snape pointed to a chair at the end of the room.

"With the power of Occlumency I am going to attempt to penetrate your mind and you are going to try to resist. Prepare yourself." Snape picked up his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

Oh lord she had no idea what to do.

"Legilimens."

She could feel him searching through her mind. It was a cold and terrifying feeling. Hermione tried everything she could to blank her mind just think of nothing but resisting is what she said to herself. After a couple of seconds she could resist him no more and she could see and feel everything Snape was doing inside her mind.

He saw her with her muggle parents. He saw the first time she met Harry and Ron. He saw her in the hospital after she had been petrified. But worst of all he saw her taking one of the many beating's from Draco. Snape pulled out of her mind immediately.

He stood there blankly and started to stare at Hermione which made her uncomfortable.

"That's all private!" Hermione yelled she could feel her face going flush.

"Nothing is private to the Dark Lord. He will penetrate your mind easily you're just as weak as Potter aren't you." Snape raised his voice to Hermione.

"I want to go back to my dorm please sir." Hermione asked politely.

Snape gave a simple nod and Hermione rushed to the door.

"How long has it been going on for Granger?" Snape asked while looking awkwardly at the ground he had his back turned to Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir."

And with that Hermione marched up the steps and ran back to her dorm. Of all professors to find out it would be him wouldn't it. She just prayed he didn't tell a soul.

**Im unsure should I keep going with this story so tell me what you think. REVIEW.**


End file.
